Captivated
by Dark-An9el
Summary: Sam/Lucifer Dean/Castiel fic. Lucifer is up to his tricks again; gradually begging to manipulate Sam even further, perhaps even too far whilst Dean is away.(K for now XD) - Dean disappears one night,on a search for Castiel. Leaving his brother behind. Both Sam and Dean have an angel in their minds constantly, but how will things turn out when the 'couples' are left alone?


Chapter 1: Shampoo

"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven..."

"C'mon Sammy. Sing with me!" Beckoned the mischievous man, taunting him with each strung out syllable as he impersonated the act of playing a guitar; eyes closed; foot tapping against the faded, brown carpet beneath; becoming more of a nuisance as the volume of his irritating voice gradually increased.

"I know you like my singing! Remember that time you said I had a beautiful voice? That you could listen to all day? Well... here's your chance, Sammy boy."

Amused, Sam rolled his eyes, huffing out a curt response of "Pfft." Before continuing to snub the pestering irritation situated only a few steps away from him.

"When she gets there sh-." Lucifer was interrupted suddenly by Sam when he turned around frustratedly.

He just smirked; dark eyes slowly flickering open sensually.

Sam watched him intently, Lucifer was slouched forwards on one of the old, crummy hotel chairs; leant over the back, arms dangling inelegantly; swaying like a restless child.

"Could you please, shut up for a second." Sam turned back round agitatedly, and sunk further into the crimson sofa he was currently occupying, sighing at his phone that he nervously held in one clammy hand as it displayed. 'No new messages.' He was starting to become worried.

Dean had been missing for three days now and hadn't answered any of Sam's persistent calls. He just took off one night in that damn Impala he cherished so dearly without even so much as a thought of a goodbye, failing to inform Sam as to where he was going.

Assuming he wasn't kidnapped or lost somewhere, Sam's only other choice was to accept that Dean had taken off to tackle a case without him, would make sense due to their 'disagreement' the day before about Sam's constant 'visions and voices.' Dean decided that all Sam needed was some space, but of course he was wrong, that was exactly the opposite of what Sam needed and it pained Sam more than he could say, that his only brother didn't listen to him and went and left him alone any way. No, no alone. With Lucifer. Last time they were left alone together they got up to no good, initiated by the devil himself. Well, so Sam thought of it as 'no good.'

Sam strained his eyes closed; trembling slightly, trying to block out the old memory of the last time they were left alone for such an amount of time, completely alone. With Lucifer. The sinful, guilty things he allowed himself to get caught up in The corrupt, dirty memories clogged his mind, blurring his concept of right and wrong.

His cheeks turned to a light shade of pink, and to prevent Lucifer from any accusations, he had told him he wasn't feeling too great; a supposedly small fever.

"I'm not feeling well, leave me alone." Sam responded, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Eughhh, Saaaaam. I want something fun to do!" Lucifer whined. "I mean, seriously. What are you going to do all day? Sit here ignoring me? Flicking your oh so glamorous hair?" Lucifer released an unearthly, crude laugh, bouncing off the walls; deafening Sam.

"Hey Sam. Sammy! Sam,look at me! Who am I?" Hysterical laughter filled the room as he mockingly impersonated him; attempting to flick invisible hair from his face."My name is Sam Winchester, and I should be on a shampoo commercial, flick, flick, flick!." He exaggerated in a foreign, womanly voice.

He carried on attempting to flick his hair for a bit before letting out a long, over dramatic "Haaaaaaaah!" He then proceeded to give a piercing glare to the back of Sam's head, who was still blatantly ignoring him.

As always, Lucifer had been pestering and taunting Sam all day. Throwing things at him, making him jump purposely, and of course. Singing. Combined, it was driving Sam to the point of insanity, although there was a tiny part of him, buried deep inside, that enjoyed the company of the strange, deranged, maleficent man. He somewhat admired him.

A slight pout formed upon Lucifer's face, staying as Lucifer rose, stretching for a brief moment before gazing at Sam for a few seconds, then began to pace the few steps it took to seat himself next to Sam on the tattered, worn sofa.

"Sam?" Lucifer tilted his head slightly as he examined the boys features curiously

No response.

"Saaaaam!" Lucifer repeated, a solemn look upon his face. "Look at me!"

Still no response.

"Sam? Salmon boy. Salmonella. Salamander. Oi!" He stuck his snake-like tongue out mockingly; waiting for a response; sinking into the middle of the sofa, so their bodies touched.

"Sam! C'mon, I'm bored." He protested, eyeing the angered, smooth haired man seated next to him.  
"What do you wash your hair with? What is it? Strawberry? Coconut? I've heard you used to have the kind of ruffled look. Oh well, maybe I should start appearing when you're in the shower ey Sammy boy?"

"Don't you think you've pestered me enough today?" Sam turned to look at the grinning fallen angel next to him, following his eyes as he watched them examine the entirety of his body with intrigue.

"I'd rather you didn't watch me in the shower. Please don't." Sam grimaced. "Just please...Don't."

He faced away again. "Stop looking at me like that, it makes me feel...weird." He coughed partly through embarrassment, partly to ease the tension of the awkward atmosphere they had created.

"Stop pestering me."

"Pfft." Lucifer shrugged it off as he leant closer, whispering suggestively in his ear. "There's never a limit to how much I can... 'pester' you Sam."

Lucifer leaned in and cupped Sam's face in his eager hands, so that he couldn't face away from him and gave a subtle, yet alluring wink, which sent shamefully pleasurable shivers all the way up Sam's spine.

"St-stop it. Not now. I need to find Dean." Sam panicked, trying to dispose the sudden feeling of lust building up in him; removing the warm hands that caressed his cheeks. Although he felt a sense of loss when the contact was dismissed against his skin, and of course Lucifer noticed this; he noticed everything.

Pouting, Lucifer provoked Sam into discomfort. "What's wrong Sammy? Do you miss my hands holding your smooth, slender face? Awhh." Lucifer narrowed his eyes; fixating them on Sam; watching his 'smooth slender face' transform from a light shade of pink, to a piercing, warm red.

"C'mon Sam, want to do something?" He prompted suggestively; a slight seductive tone. It made Sam's whole body tingle, dispelling the remaining worry for Dean until it had completely vanished.

Lucifer had captivated him.

**What do you guys think so far? :)**

**Any room for improvements? Spelling? Punctuation? Do you love it , hate it, want to burn it!? xD**

**I won't be offended, haha.**

**I'm just greatfull of anyone who will read this and might review xD**

**Thanks to Sophie, here -'CookieMunchar' for helping me edit my crappy writing! She does such a great job that it makes me want to cry!**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading if you have :) It makes me happy XD **


End file.
